Pit patter
by darkmistress in the shadows
Summary: the rain will roll off her skin, but cling to his. IshiRuki
1. rain, rain

**Pit-Patter **  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Bleach_.  
**Characters**: Ishida, Rukia  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings:** pairing  
**Summary**: rain will roll off her skin, but cling to his.

—x—

The first time she hears he had come to the Soul Society to learn of ways to become stronger, not to rescue her, as Orihime, Chad and most of all Ichigo had intended, she wants to laugh. To her, it's expected and she's never thought he would truly attempt to save just her.

Uryuu has been reaching for an ambition that seems to slip through the spaces of his fingers each day. The goal he wishes for reflects in his eyes, though he cannot grasp it. It's there but untouchable. Rukia tells herself that she doesn't understand such a feeling—there is nothing she wants anymore, other than to fulfill her duties as a shinigami.

(_He's a Quincy, they're different, not shinigami, they live differently, maybe_).

But she doesn't laugh. Because, honestly, she thinks there's something stopping her. And she only tells herself she doesn't understand _once_, because there's something that tells her otherwise. Just something, something, _something_…

—

_pit-patter, pitter-pat, tap, titter_

_rain, rain_

—

The first time she approaches him alone, he hears her say his name. He knows there is a laden statement beneath the tone. His name is spoken like any other (_Ishida-san?_). However, the approach is reserved and assured; not a hint of inquiry. His experiences towards these advances are quite wide, courtesy to his father's teachings in get-together business parties and odious openings. People of wealth and light backgrounds introduced themselves to him and his father often. It's a test to see if he can handle it. These presentations have lessened him to a better understanding of how to deal with the situations professionally.

However, at the moment, he wants to be anything _but_ professional. And he wants to ignore this test.

She has her hands folded behind her back, leaning forward into the comfort of the shade of the tree looming over him. He frowns as he doesn't feel Korusaki's reistu anywhere near her. It's odd, considering it's as if she's missing a part of her whole being. It seems whenever he feels her reistu, he should feel Korusaki's, as well. But she is alone.

Her features are trained and he sees why they would call her a noble in the Soul Society. But he doesn't study her now; he's done that before and he has her memorized by now. No longer does he need to speak with her (he's only needed to do that once, and that time has long passed). The book he holds in his hands beckons his attention louder than her.

"Is there something you wanted, Kukichi-san?"

When he blinks to stare up at her, he sees she hasn't changed her facial expression. She's still testing him. He's not up to it, but he takes it anyway. Turning the page, Uyruu awaits her answer.

"It's not what I want," she remarks.

_Pit-pat. _

It startles him. A little. It's not a normal comeback. As they fully lock gazes, he sees something (_something, something_,) reflect in her eyes. That hidden statement, laden wish, he had known himself, is laced into her aura; wrapping its ribbon around her smooth skin. The desire suits her more—it's sophisticated on her, as an evening dress fits a wearer. But it does not mix well with him; it is akin to cold water running over his skin and it clings tightly to remind him of what he cannot achieve.

Suddenly, she closes her eyes and gives a small half-smile. Standing straight, Rukia looks to the side, gazing over to the trees by the front of the school. Frowning, he watches her more. Is the test over? Assuming, it is because she has seemed to loose interest in his presence so soon.

"Orihime wanted to know where you were," turning to go, she waves half-heatedly, ending her part.

_Pit-patter._

There is no need to answer her. They hardly talk to each other (_but so much to talk about, so much to listen to, so much to enjoy_) and he doesn't see any other reason to start now. Korusaki does that for the both of them. If there's something important, Korusaki tells them or _they_ tell him (_never each other, because it's all about Ichigo, right?_).

"Do you read, Kukichi-san?" he asks and the world seems to stop around the two of them.

It's just a question about books. Does she read books? He doesn't know; he's never seen her with one, unless it was a schoolbook. What are her hobbies? He doesn't know that either. She's not a mystery to him but he doesn't have her all the way figured out yet. He's never bothered before. It's always been too complicated to find out. But it means he's interested. And that alone sparks wonder between them; more on his part, however.

She pauses and spins slowly on her heel to face him. The moment he sees her face, he ducks his own down. That's failing the test. Looking down is surrendering. But he doesn't care because he knows she did the same.

Giving a slight cough, he raises himself.

"I suppose we should go now," he passes her still form (_something else passes through the both of them, something mutual and mystifying_), "For Orihime-chan's sake."

She doesn't answer, but she follows a step behind him until they arrive to the others.

—

_titter, pit, tap _

_rain, rain, go away_

—

The first time she actually said his name, he is confronting the shinigami coming for Rukia. Later, he learns they were her brother and friend (_supposed to be, but shinigami are like that, he's not, maybe_).

Without looking at her, he knows she's saddened. She's supposed leave—rip herself from Korusaki and the rest of this world. She means to carry it alone. (_But, you see, he carries a burden too, the same kind, but it's_ killing _him_). Her stare is like a glow—not comforting but not horrible either. It's warm and almost dries the wet and cold desire from his skin. Clearly, she isn't aware of the small affect she gives him. He really isn't either.

"Uyruu…"

_Pit-pat._

No honorifics. Complete familiarly. With the knowledge of being torn from this world, she seems to throw nobility and care away. Everything is stripped down to how she views everything else. This is a part of who she is—no act.

He doesn't respond to her. It's not important, he tells himself. He doesn't have to. They get interrupted and there's no room to wonder what could have happened, what she would have said, what he would have done. Just no more time. And somewhere in the back of his mind, there's a little restlessness and question if they'll ever get a chance. Did _now_, of all times, have to be the only opportunity they are given?

"I'm not gonna ask again, four-eyes," the crimson haired shinigami swings his sword towards the Quincy, "Who are you?"

And the world spins yet again.

—

_tip, tatter, pat_

_come again another day_

—

The first time he says her name is when he introduces himself to her. Kurosaki won't allow him to see her; apparently business that has to do with Rukia is now Kurosaki's too. (_Well, now it's all his business too; she's part of his life now, not just Kurosaki's_). Uryuu doesn't take mind. He creates a plan, a diversion and sets it into action.

He needs to speak with her and when he finally does, they're not completely alone. The mod soul is there, who is ignored.

"So this is your handwork," she means the hollows.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I should say," he means to give her a test (_it's the test, will she pass?_), "I finally get to speak with you privately, Kuchiki Rukia."

He tells her things. Tells her that fighting the hollows have meaning; to save others, to prove he's more worthy than a rookie shinigami. No will die, he says—he won't let anyone die. He'll protect everyone.

Their eyes meet. She almost recoils. Almost. She's interested and fascinated. They have something in common, he can see it. It's the first time he sees her without the walls and acts. And it's the first time she sees someone from the outside looking in. (_Because, let's face it, she's usually that person; always alone, looking in—now she's sharing that space with someone else and it's okay with her_).

She can catch sparks of determination glitter in his eyes, or is that just the sun hitting his glasses? He's so sure of his goal, whatever it is. But he's so unsure about himself. Is that it? He knows how to accomplish his goals, just doesn't know himself enough to do it. For a fleeting moment, she realizes that is her. It's how she's lived her sorrowful melodious life. And she finds herself inwardly asking what type of life has he truly led.

And as they enter a little world of just the two of them for the first time, she thinks there could be time enough to ask him herself.

"What are you…going to do…after this is all over…?"

It seems safe enough to ask. They're still in their own world and he looks comfortable to answer it.

A loud shriek rips a hole into their world and they're pulled back. With dark intention, the hollow lunges towards Rukia. Hurriedly, he raises his fingers and gathers the energy needed for his arrows. But before he can shoot, the monster is disintegrating already. Leftover particles of souls don't even touch the girl. She turns back around, her disturbed eyes lingering on the Quincy before they glow with recognition as she stares past his shoulder.

"Found you, Ishida."

Kurosaki.

Of course.

There to save the girl.

(_He thinks the bad boy always gets the girl in the end, not the gentleman._)

—

_Patter, titter, tap_

_we want to come out and play_

—x—

End part one.

The "pit-patter", "titter-tap" is supposed to symbolic rain.

EDIT (1/21/11): Okay, so since this site is such a jerk when it comes to formatting, I have to redo the page breaks in chapters 1 through 7. Ugh.


	2. go away

The first time she thought of him being a friend is after they leave.

As she lies in her bed, she thinks over the events of the rescue. Skipped heart beats and deepened memories keep her awake all night. They have saved her and she wants to return the favor tenfold. The smile she had given Ichigo earlier that day still stays upon her lips.

He saved her.

A flicker of other faces and voices pass through her mind and she frowns. It was _everyone_ who had rescued her. Not just Ichigo. She knows that. They've all not only earned their right to forever fight beside shinigami, but also—

There's a flash of a face that is all too familiar and almost forgotten (_not forgotten, can't be, never can be_). Ishida Uryuu. Her brow creases yet again. A distasteful moment hangs over her as she questions his motives. She hadn't brought anything real to his life—nothing good and beneficial.

Orihime told her about a dress, "Uyruu made this, so make sure you keep it safe." The recent memory of Orihime's words earlier jolt Rukia to sit up in her bed and stare across the room. There, on a dresser with the mirror, is the delicate and fine-sewn dress Ishida had made for her. Before she went to her room with the intention of going to sleep, a servant asked if she wanted it in a wardrobe somewhere. Rukia had taken the dress in her hands and felt it between her fingers; the soft material earned a smile. With a shake of her head, Rukia placed it on the dresser.

Orihime had been so intent on her keeping the dress; Rukia had nearly questioned the girl's purposes for it. However, Rukia doesn't mind now. It's a beautiful dress and she wonders why he had gone through the trouble for her in the first place.

There have been few friends in her life. Most of them lasted in childhood and disappeared. Renji strayed away for a while and only recently began to continue their friendship. Could they all possibly be friends? Orihime, Chad, even Uryuu? (_She doesn't think of Ichigo as a friend, because, frankly, she doesn't think she'd ever_ _need to_.) Did they consider her a friend?

Bringing a hand to her heart, she lies back down and smiles at the attentive ceiling above.

"Yeah…"

_They're friends._

—

_pit-pitter_

—

The first time he thinks she's beautiful it isn't a big deal.

They attend a social get-together at school, for the first semester is almost ending. It's a dress-up dance that Uryuu wouldn't normally attend. Orihime pleads and Ichigo drags him out to the tedious party. As he steps through the doors with Ichigo, he searches the large room automatically (a habit that hasn't died ever since its birth as he was eight years of age). His eyes suddenly stop on Orihime, however, and he's stuck staring; to the point where he later believes it was rather rude and embarrassing.

But she's beautiful. Long red hair swishes to and fro against her back as she delights in telling Kuchiki something. Her red dress fits along her frame in a polite, yet revealing manner. She's always smiling, as if there isn't anything wrong. She hasn't a clue a few boys (_boys, all boys, not mature enough, not_ _good enough yet_) are gaping at her already, much in the way he's finally caught himself doing.

Ichigo, being the idiot and oblivious boy he is, doesn't notice and walks past Orihime to Kuchiki. He politely raises a hand in a greeting to Orihime's sudden outburst to his coming and bends down to Kuchiki's ear, gruffly whispering words to her. Uryuu watches silently, awaiting for his queue to present himself. Something passes between the both of them; Ichigo's words seemed to have stirred the air and Rukia's eyelids droop just a little. It's not the words, Uryuu understands, it's the interaction; their bond. His hand rests on her shoulder, as she smiles, not even bothering to turn around to see his face.

Orihime unknowingly and innocently interrupts and asks Ichigo if he'd like to have something to drink. Respectfully, he declines, lifting his hand from Rukia and pardons himself away to talk to Chad and Tatsuki. Uryuu approaches them quietly and bows his head towards Orihime.

"Good evening, Orihime-chan."

Said girl jumps to his attention, grinning and giggling. "Ishida-kun! I'm glad you have come!"

He nods and gives a slight smile (something he's had to learn for years now). "Ichigo made me," he glances at said boy, "but I think I am rather enjoying myself."

"Then, perhaps, you should make your smile a bit more believable, Ishida-san."

His eyes snap to the dark haired girl next to him. Before, he hadn't given her a real look; the reds of Orihime's dress seemed of have attracted his attention more. But one glance at the Kuchiki and he could only ask himself why he had over looked her before. Dressed in a black and white dress, pink lace around her waist, she's somehow managed to collect more glances than the other nicely dressed up girls here.

Her comment is just another test. Nobility has taught her something but he's grown up on it. She's purposely blunt and it's for a reason. They share a look. They both know what's going on, what could happen. Her voice, bemused and almost inviting, still holds the goal—that shared desire they both reach for. It's fitting for her; elegant as the ribbon laced in her hair.

"You should be a bit more careful, Kuchiki-san," slightly, he bows his head and inclines it towards a staring boy, "Others have a tendency to pick up argumentative words."

Orihime hums to break their talk; it's uncomfortable. "Would you like a drink, Ishida-kun?"

With one lasting look on the bemused her before him, he turns to Orihime with a sincere smile. "Thank you, Orihime. Of course. Shall we head to the table?"

Orihime nods and they begin on their way. He feels Kuchiki's stare on him, studying him quietly. They drink together and he listens happily to Orihime as she speaks of her friends and what's happened lately.

Later that night, as they leave, he spots her on the sidewalk, waiting for Ichigo so that they may go home together. From where he's standing, the moon illuminates in front, as if it were a frame for her, as if it were made specifically for that purpose. It suits the entire being named Kuchiki Rukia. He can see the aura around her form; it envelops her smoothly and delicately.

Delicate. Because that's what she is. She's the night and moon. Everything about it is delicate but sturdy; it will stay there but can be so easily broken. And then…he realizes that's what the goal looks like. It's her. That cold feeling on him that seems so great on her. As if it is a color that doesn't suit him at all, but surrounds her in comfort.

It takes a moment. But he admits it to himself.

She's beautiful.

But so are Orihime and the others, so he doesn't take too much mind. Just the one fact that he understands what he's been attempting to accomplish will only be achieved by her first.

—

_tip, tat, pat_

—

There's no other thoughts about her later on. When her reistu disappears in Hucudo Mundo, he knows she's okay, despite Renji's outburst. He knows, because if she's not, he thinks _we're all screwed_. If he knew Ichigo, that is.

—

_pitter, tap_

—

The first time she witnesses him in pain is after her fight with Yammi.

Orihime has already healed most of him; his hand appears to have been scorched, but when she looks closer, she realizes it had been cut off earlier. Rukia doesn't pay much mind, she's beat up as it is and Orihime starts on her first. Ishida watches silently and she looks over to him. As Ichigo speaks with the others (Chad and Renji), the both of them hold gazes. Orihime is listening to the conversation between the three other boys, so it's almost as if they're alone.

She _sees_ him.

A flicker of recognition sparks through his eyes and she wonders what that's supposed to mean. What does he know that _she_ doesn't? It won't bother her; it's not that important. She doesn't waste her time in exhausted attempts to comprehend ideals that hardly have any meaning to her.

But it's meaningful to him and that's what seems to matter to her. He's important to her. He's never wasted her time. And that will always have meaning. There's only one thought running through her mind but it is not these things.

"Do you tire of these battles?"

No one hears her question except for him.

"Now and until the day I die."

She closes her eyes and turns her gaze upwards. She wants to ask another question, or maybe she was about to state something? Nonetheless, he breathes his words before she can.

"Your eyes."

Two words catch her in a confusing trap and she's staring at him with bewildered eyes. He's never been this way. But, then again, _everyone's_ suddenly changed. Orihime is solemn and doesn't even offer a fake smile any longer; Ichigo is the one to take a try at the acting instead. Renji and Chad seem closer and are counting on each other, rather than their childhood friends.

It's then she realizes it's a turning point. They all have changed in some way. And that's what he's referring too. Knowing there has been a difference in her since the fight with the Kaien-look-alike, Rukia is aware it's showing in her appearance, as well. No one has mentioned anything up until now. If it were anyone else, she would have told them _Don't worry_, _I'm okay_, or her favorite _Fool, worry about yourself_.

But she doesn't say it to him. She doesn't need to. From that simply comment, she's aware he knows her little act for it. He's always been observant, she recalls. And now he's turned his attention on her.

"What about them?"

He tilts his head down and hunches his back more as he sits on the hot sand below them. "I think you know that, Kuchiki-san."

"Tell me," she breathes out tiredly (_tired, so tired of everything, battling, talking, crying, seeing_), "are they darker or lighter? I cannot see myself as you can."

She swears she sees a hint of a smile on his bruised and worn face before he answers, "The lightest glimmer I've seen since being here."

Blinking in astonishment, she mulls over how cliché that was supposed to sound. But coming from him, from his lips, his voice, it wasn't at all. Instead, it's _delightful_ and _charming_ to hear. Encouragement swells inside her somewhere (_a place she hasn't felt in a while_); she thinks it's nice to have someone say that to her. And then she realizes it's _Ishida_ who has.

There is a brief question that ghosts through her mind. Has he ever gotten a compliment? She pictures him giving compliments away (_not so freely, because he knows when to say it, doesn't he, Rukia?_) but never having one in return. So before she can really think to stop her mouth, the small shinigami is already talking.

"You're a very strong-spirited person, you know."

And that catches him off guard, she sees. And before she knows it, she's blushing and he's blushing and they both turn away from each other's gazes.

But she takes a peek. Staring off to the side, he's smiling slightly, still a tinge of red on his cheeks. She's so caught up in smiling _at him_ that she doesn't notice Orihime's eyes flicker over them once then back to the other three boys. Rukia wants to say more but has learned a long time ago that there is a time to speak and a time to shush. Besides, something is mutual between them. And she can't shake the feeling this something has been mutual longer than she thinks…

—

—

And it all begins…

—

—


	3. come again

When she walks downstairs in her new dress, she expects Ichigo to ask her where the heck she got it and to return it from wherever she stole it from. But he simply stares as she daintily strides to the breakfast table to meet the rest of the family. Yuzu gasps and runs over to her 'nee-san'.

"Oh, Rukia-nee, you look so beautiful this morning!"

"Thank you, Yuzo-san," Rukia nods gratefully, "You do as well."

In the corner of her eye, she spots Ichigo frown and turn his head away. Isshin runs from across the room and exclaims, "Of course my Rukia looks beautiful! She always does!"

And so the morning continues.

But she is a little disappointed. The dress is worth mentioning, isn't it? Karin is the one to ask, which is intriguing in itself. But nothing to take note of. However...Rukia wishes Ichigo would have been a bit more observant and asked instead.

"Ishida-san," Rukia answers Karin kindly, "He made it for me a few months ago."

Whoops. Slip. Rukia realizes that probably implies more than it should. Yuzo's eyes widen and Isshin gasps. Karin raises an eyebrow. It's silent for a moment and the air changes. Rukia wonders if she should have just said she bought it…

"Ishida?"

Ichigo's inquiring voice breaks through the air. Rukia blinks and turns to him. He's frowning and when they meet gazes his frown deepens.

"Why would he make you one?"

"Uh…"

"He made you one?" Yuzo exclaims. And then it starts… "Does he like you? Do you like him? Did you do something for him to make him want to do that? What happened?"

Rukia instantly raises her hands. "No, no, uh…Ishida-kun and I are just friends. We go to school together and he makes things for his friends often. Only friends, Yuzo."

_Friend_.

She likes that word.

Ichigo seems a bit perturbed by it, however.

—

_tittle, patter_

—

She wears his dress to Urahara's shop.

Orihime and Uryuu are there. As she walks in, she feels as if she should wear it proudly for him, to show its full potential. She tilts her shoulders inward a little and walks with an air of dignity and warmth. Orihime immediately greets her and tells Rukia why they are here. Apparently, Ishida is in need of more medical attention and Urahara suggested his health pills.

Ishida regards her with a nod and turns back to his discussion with Urahara and Rukia is only a little less than disappointed. They glance at her and Orihime every so often. Orihime goes on about what's happened so far. Chad is training downstairs with Renji still, she says. And they're waiting for Yoruichi to return with supplies.

And then Orihime stops in her talking and blinks at Rukia. Then breaks out in a grin.

"Rukia! You're wearing Ishida-kun's dress he made for you!"

Maybe it's the way she said it, but Rukia feels embarrassed when everyone stops to look at her. Unfortunately, Chad and Renji were returning from their training to get some food and water and Yoruichi had just come in with the pills.

"Ah!" Urahara chuckles, "It suits you well, Rukia. Perhaps Ishida-san should create dress-wear for you more often."

"Yes," Rukia agrees flippantly, "then at least I wouldn't have to buy from you any longer. Ishida-san was kind enough to make me one."

"So mean," he mutters back then turns to Yoruichi as she hands him the bottle of pills. He gives Ishida the bottle and Ishida nods in thanks. "Will you stay here with us, Ishida-san?"

"I'm afraid I have places to be," he replies tiredly, "Or rather, I have places _not_ to be. Wherever my father is, I will not be."

"Fair enough. We'll see you around, then."

As Ishida turns to leave, their eyes meet. That mutual _something_ passes between them. She doesn't know what it is and she feels so _not-her_, but it makes her want to know more about it. More about him.

When he passes her, "It's perfect on you," so no one else hears.

It makes her smile.

—

_pit, tat, pittle_

—

It actually rains when they see each other again. It's by the cemetery. Rukia's looking for Ichigo again because he's missing (_again_) and he's there too. When she finally notices his presence, she tilts her head in interest.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Kuchiki-san, this rain will disturb my peace before you can. And I assure you, it is not."

"May I ask why you are here?"

He wonders if he should tell her. That would entail telling her everything—his grandfather's death, his feelings. But then he thinks that Ichigo's probably already blabbered it to her anyway, so there's nothing much to lose.

Gripping the umbrella handle tighter, he beckons her to come under its shelter.

"Come, I'll tell you."

Obeying quietly (_no, not obey...more like decide because she can walk away and never look back but she_ _doesn't_), she steps beside him until she no longer feels the cold wet water drip off her skin (_better, he thinks, because the cold rain doesn't suit her;_ _she's meant for something more, something warm_). There's still a space between them but they still share heat. It's enough to know the other is there. And that's all they can really ask for. It's comforting and serene and he finds that this is what he lacks often.

His gaze lies on the ground until she finally stills and awaits his explanation. Slowly, his eyes rise to meet hers with heavy-hearted magnanimity. She returns the look with curiosity and inviting friendliness. The look strikes him inwardly and he nearly looses his resolve. Because, each time he has ever seen that face, it has always been worn for the _other man_. Her attention towards him seems misplaced. The _faith of sharing_ something between them seems misplaced.

But her hand slices through the barrier between them and gently grips the sleeve of his shirt and everything crumbles down to _them_. Just the two people. Ishida Uyruu and Kuchiki Rukia. There are no boundaries he has to watch out for and there is freedom. Because, for at least this moment, they are Uryuu and Rukia, nothing else.

"I pretend, sometimes," his voice surprises him, because it's _raw_ and _real_, "that he was allowed to have his own burial here."

He would have expected Kurosaki to get it but not Rukia. But whatever has been taken away between them now has stripped away confusion and wandering eyes. So all she does is nod and he knows she understands that he is speaking of his grandfather, murdered years ago by shinigami on orders. And it's all right, it's okay, because he finds himself immersed in the eyes of the Kuchiki. It would have been cliche, but there's nothing romantic about it. There's understanding and they both get it.

"And you come here...every year?"

Her voice is smooth but not calm. It's intent, raspy and focused.

"Yes..."

She doesn't say anything more. Instead, she leans forward with much hesitation and crosses the barrier between distant friends and _closer-than_-friends. Neither cares, really, that they may be betraying philosophies, their logic, other people. It's in the now and that's what is happening. Because as she brushes her fingertips across his cheek, they no longer have to wonder anything else. Wet and cold hands meet the warmth of his skin and he all he can do is think how the roles should be reversed; that he was supposed to be wet, dreary and cold and she warm and inviting, that _he_ was supposed to reach out to _her_. But they're here now and that's all that seems to matter.

Impulsively, his eyes close and, as if planned out by the threads of _his_ existence, his face leans near hers in graceful ease. He stills before their lips touch, in silent questioning and expectancy. And gently, he feels her initiative and both mouths reach contact. Despite the cold air around them and how unfitting the setting is, something warm flies through the two hurriedly—a spirited, unseen connection strengthens the bond that ties their souls together. Even if this is so wrong in so many ways and passes all the lines the both of them drew ever since they understood the meanings of those barriers, both Uryuu and Rukia can only understand this has to be something in their nature, shared only between the both of them.

He's about to open his eyes and caress her cheek, maybe stare into her eyes and smile. Because this is raw familiarity, no romance—just them. But something rips through the air and shatters their storm-less and breathless seconds of serenity together.

"Rukia!"

Instantly, he withdraws and she freezes. He'll never forget the flash of loneliness and the stab of something akin to betrayal glint through her eyes, as if he had used shameful treachery against her in the act. But it is soon replaced by an understanding glaze and her hands drop lifelessly at her sides and her head turned to the ground in worn insecurity and prominent emotionless. It doesn't surprise him but he is disappointed. Not directly at her, however, it is at himself. And for what, he does not know. For being ashamed? Most likely, perhaps.

But that voice, the only one that could tear this to shreds, causes him to feel belittled as he stares at the raven haired girl. As Ichigo calls her name again, Uryuu turns to her one last time and calmly steps away, offering the umbrella out to her, as he stands in the raining surroundings. She stares up into her reflection of his glasses with bewilderment. No emotion can be detected on his features but she seems to see through the facade, for she has lived it for so long.

"You'll get wet, Ishida-san."

"Rather me than you."

He gently shuffles it into her hand, succeeding in not allowing their skin to brush, and begins on his way.

"Don't stray too far, Uyruu."

He pauses and gazes at her over his shoulder. "Everyone manages to find me when they want to, Rukia. Do not worry over a petty thing. How do you think you found me today?"

In one moment of silence, he is gone and she stands there, in silent gloom and despair. Ichigo finally finds her and he asks why she's out here and why she has an umbrella and if she stole it. He tells her the others couldn't find her and says she shouldn't be out in the rain. Leading her away, Ichigo finally shuts up and she explains quietly that Ishida gave her the umbrella.

"Why?"

"Because I'd get wet from the rain."

It must be some inside joke, she thinks, because Ichigo gives a half smile and nods.

—

_drip, tip_

—

Ishida doesn't react the next time he sees her. _Nothing had happened between them, really_. Actually, it's the common statement for denial and he knows it. It's all right, nonetheless. He sees her small form round the corner, toying with the cellphone. Her face is touched by a small frown but, really, that's pretty normal for her, he supposes. Her dress is blue (_like usual, always light colors_) and its course material hardly moves with her fluid movements.

His eyes linger on her as she swipes out her pill and turns to her normal shinigami form. Hand on sword, she rushes to the designated area. But suddenly comes to a halt. Her eyes snap to him.

But, by then, he's already gone.

—

_pitter, dribble_

—

Before laughing, there were frowns. And before crying, there were sighs. His life's story. Because everything is backwards for him.

So, it doesn't make sense to him that before Rukia, there was Orihime. The norm usually came after the odd. Rukia, in his opinion, wasn't exactly part of his realm of 'norm'. Orihime was. She lived as any human would—laughed, socialized, _lived_. Rukia, by no means, was part of this norm.

But, then he thinks it's ironic. Because he was never oridinary either.

(_So, maybe, just maybe, she is part of his 'norm'_.)


	4. another day

—

_patter, pitter_

_rain, rain_

—

The last time he calls her Kukuchi-san is when she tells him not to.

It's confusing, because she lets everyone else address her formally. (Ichigo, _as always_, is an exception.)

So, he stands there, in the middle of the street, a little more than bewildered. She doesn't stare back. In fact, she begins to head to Ichigo's residence, as if her demand should not have been _so_ shocking. Frowning, he wonders if she knows exactly what she just requested of him. Her steps are so light, as if that _something _(that invisible ribbon, goal, _whatever_ they share) wraps gently around her ankles to her toes, softening each landing.

"Kuchiki-san, I—"

She spins her heel in a second and pointedly glares at him, silently.

He gazes back, questioning himself whether or not he should simply retreat or stay.

"Maybe you didn't hear me?" she asks, quietly and frowns. "It is all right if you call me Rukia."

"Wouldn't that create a difference between how the others address you and—"

She waves her hand and he stops talking. "I've said the same thing to them," she pauses and (falsely) smiles, "They've chosen to continue recognize me as 'Kuchicki-san'."

He nods. And she sighs.

"I must get going to..." she trails off and he knows the rest.

"Then I'll see you soon," he waves and because he's _that_ different: "Good day, Rukia."

—

_pit-patter, tap_

_go away_

—

The last time she underestimates him, she's angry.

At Ichigo.

(_Shocker_.)

Urahara laughs it off, saying that the two will make up in no time. She's not amused and Orihime attempts to placate her. (Fails.) And within the small shop, Rukia spots Ishida leaning against the walls, arms folded and an attentive look in his eyes. Switching standing positions, the small shinigami studies him carefully.

With a sigh, she breathes quietly, "He'll never change."

"You can't expect him to always do the right thing."

Everyone's attention is directed to Ishida. He continues, unfazed.

"Ichigo gets himself into the worst situations," Ishida gestures to the outside, where Ichigo is presumably hiding away and training, "but he manages to save us in the end."

Rukia shakes her head, a little annoyed at the defence. "Perhaps. But one of these days, it won't save _him_."

"From what? Who?" Ishida narrows his eyes and quietly asks, "You?"

And she knows what she's up against from now on.

She's not too worried though.

—

_tat, pitter, tap_

_come again another day_

—

The last time he denies it, Orihime is with him.

She walks besides him in the park near the school, small handbag swaying from her shoulder. Walking her home has become a regular routine for the both of them and he knows she appreciates the company. He stops when he sees she's lagging behind. Her eyes snap up to his and he notices her shudder.

Taking off the light jacket, he lays it upon her head, smiling with good humor as she laughs, thanking him. Adjusting the coat to fit on her shoulders, they continue on their way. She still is half a step behind and he wonders why.

"Is something wrong, Inoue-san?"

It's like she wants to say something _so much more_ than what they have time for.

"You've grown warmer, Ishida-kun."

He quirks an eyebrow, misunderstanding the statement. "The coat?"

She laughs suddenly. "No, no," the sweet girl begins walking again and takes him by the hand. "You've changed. Just a little."

"Is that a good thing, Inoue-san?"

Orhime nods slightly then frowns. "Is it because of Rukia, I wonder?"

Ishida doesn't understand all over again. And, probably because she's squeezing his hand and the gesture has taken him by surprise—however, less than it should have, really. She giggles and his attention turns to her quiet smile.

"Rukia has changed also."

"Many things have happened."

Orihime shrugs and they keep following their path. Slightly swinging their hands together, she hums a tune he's heard before. Soft and melodic, just like her and he remembers why he had fallen in love with her _first_. There's no one else in the park besides them and a couple children.

The tune stops but he doesn't notice, finding thoughts of their latest battles and arguments more interesting. She sighs before speaking.

"Will Rukia stay forever?"

"She's a shinigami, she has other duties."

"I don't want her to leave here."

And, suddenly, she releases his hand and comes to a halt. He stops in front of her, staring curiously.

"Orihime?"

A deep frown creases her face, as if abruptly troubled by something he's done or said. She's gazing at him straight in the eye—Ishida recalls this is her style, really. If she wishes to have anyone listen, she'll shoot point blank and won't miss. So he wonders what she wants to get across to _him_.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Do you want Rukia to leave?"

He doesn't know how to answer that, really. But she's already speaking before he can anyway.

"If Rukia leaves, will you miss her?"

"Of course," it's automatic.

"Would you stop her if she told you?"

She demands it almost softly enough to make him wonder if something has already happened.

But then, suddenly: "Do you love her?"

He doesn't answer that one at all and beckons her to come along before it rains.

—

_pitter, dribble, drop_

_rain, rain_

—

The last time she wonders why his eyes soften each time they land on her, she's torn and bruised.

A hollow got her. Typical.

Alone, she lies on the ground, as rain pours over her form, deluding the blood on the cement below her. The rain hits against her face and she's a bit thankful it's washing away the blood from her hair. Just moments before, she had woken up from her faint of exhaustion and probably blood loss. Rukia likes how the rain rolls off her skin so lightly, without trouble and haste. She thinks she'll stay here for a little bit longer, it's comforting.

So she thinks of things. She remembers that Isshin is supposed to make dinner tonight for Yuzu and Karin's birthday and how she's going to be late for it. There is a thought of how strange it is Ichigo hadn't come to her rescue this time (_he's too busy these days, too busy for his sisters, for Rukia, but whatever_). She thinks of how hard it is for her to keep fighting when she never wanted to in the beginning.

Suddenly, the rain stops over her face and in one moment, she's being lifted ever-so carefully. Rukia would like to think it may be Ichigo lifting her (perhaps, this time, he found time for her) but Ichigo's hands are big and more calloused and grip her tightly. The hands that cradle her are more tender and gentle. And, she's sure of who it is.

Opening her eyes, she sees his face, full of apprehension.

"I was fine on the ground," she doesn't want to burden him (_because, really, she owes him and everybody else in the world her life_). Her voice, she realizes, doesn't come out the way it should. It's worn and scratchy. Maybe she'll drink some water later, she thinks...

He doesn't answer, strangely, and he continues down the side of the road. His strides are wide, but he does not hurry. She wonders why but won't ask. The rain no longer falls on her face, so she doesn't complain; his warm body is comforting and that's fine with her. Her eyes drift open and shut every so often and she notices certain things about him. How the rain causes his hair and clothing to cling to his skin, how his eyes seem so much narrow, his jaw so set and breathing so shallow. Just little things that make her wonder.

It takes about fifteen minutes to get to his destination and she knows instantly it is his apartment. He places her on the mat on the floor where she assumes is his room and begins bandaging her arms and head. She wants to tell him she'll heal soon enough, that there's no need for his aid. But the air seems so fragile and it'll break as soon as she speaks. So, she lies there like a good girl and is quiet as he attends to the (_insignificant, she thinks_) injuries.

Watching his features as he delicately wraps her arm in the white cloths, she notes his steady frown. Or is it a frown? She can't tell; Ichigo often sports a frown but it is nothing like Uyruu's. His is almost...painful. It's hardly there and she sees how he attempts to hide it. Nevertheless, he has not met her gaze thus far, only achknowleding her wounds. It's not annoying like she would have thought but it causes the question of why.

When he is finished, he lies a hand upon her stomach and, painfully, she takes a sharp breath. Instantly and probably unintentionally, he snaps his eyes to hers.

She wonders why her heart hurts more than her own wound when his features twist into complete suffering. Funny, if she hadn't known better, she would say her pain causes him—_oh_. So he hasn't been looking at her because...? Rukia tries not to allow the small realization show.

He masks it quickly and she pretends it never happened.

Sitting up, she allows him to rip the uniform further in order to tend to the wound across her adomen. It's nothing too bad—just right above her belly button, but, to be honest, it hurts. His hands are like ghosts against her skin and she hardly feels anything.

Things begin to blur and she knows sleep has captured her again. She slumps against his shoulder as her eyes finally fall, feeling him grow rigid at the sudden contact.

But it's fine...it's fine. Just...let her sleep...

—

_tip, drip, pitter_

_we want to come out and play_

—x—


	5. oh rain, rain

The last time he puts on a guard in front of her is when she wakes up.

Before that, she's still sleeping heavily. He had been done dressing her injuries hours ago and placed blankets over her body. Because it felt like a violation to change her clothes to drier ones, he had wiped off as much water as he could. She'd be fine, he knew. Of course, there's always some question to his judgment.

Her shallow breaths can't even be heard in the room and it's like she's not even there. Uryuu searches for a book to pass the time and it occurs to him he hasn't notified the Kurosaki family she is with him. But, by then, it doesn't matter; if he knows Ichigo, he'll be here the second he realizes she is missing. Ishida expects his door to fly off its hinges as soon as Ichigo comes bulling through it. But, until then, he'll wait for Rukia to awaken.

When she does, her eyes stare at the ceiling for minutes and he assumes she's getting her bearings, knowing this place is not threatening. Seconds pass and he wonders if she'll simply go back to sleep.

Suddenly, "What have I ever done to you?"

Automatically, he pulls a wall up to guard his surprise. "Pardon?"

Her head turns just a little to gaze at his form, sitting at the desk nearby. Her features are apathetic, like usual (_what is she really feeling, he wonders_).

"Did you owe me something to help me?"

So, she hadn't been making an offense. Instead, he concludes, she's feeling guilt, most likely. Instinctively, he feels the need to assure her they are _friends_ and that's what friends _do_. But he knows she's struggled with this concept for awhile: someone helps her, she owes them—she helps someone, she's repaid some unknown debt.

He wonders where that feeling originated from for her to live by it (even if she unaware). Living in the streets as a child? No, Renji had the same lifestyle, and he certainly does not feel that way. Could it be her brother taking her in to live with him? In a life with nobles and constant bows? Probably.

She begins to sit up and he realizes he still hasn't answered her question.

"No, no," he almost speaks her name with formality until he remembers her request. "Please do not get up."

"I'm better now," she whispers, "Thank you."

Ignoring her appreciation, he moves to her side and gently pushes her shoulder back down. "Ichigo will probably be here soon, just wait."

Her eyes light up at the sound of his name and he turns away to hide his bitter face.

"You told him I was here?"

Instead, "You should rest a little longer, Rukia."

"Uryuu," her voice scratchy and tired, "are you going somewhere?"

"I'll get you water," he begins out the door, hearing her calls.

The second he reaches the main room, he collapses onto the floor and against the wall, burying his eyes into his hand.

So _foolish_ of him to bring her here. His heartbeat speeds as he grits his teeth. The simple _thought_ of her pains him still. That wall he had built not too long ago begins to crumble away and he's glad she's not there to see it. He knows his face is probably contorted into something like pain, so he hides it with his one hand, despite there is no other presence in the room.

He'll never have what he wants—he learned that as a boy when he believed in fairy-tales and loving families, because his father stopped his dreams long ago. Maybe others will have their wishes full-filled but he'll watch that happen, never to have a taste of that.

It's just like he's always believed: that goal he's always reached for will never be achieved. And this (_Rukia_) will never be given to him either. Again, his chest hurts.

"Uyruu?"

He snaps his head up, both shocked and appalled and his heartbeat ceases.

There she is, wrapped in a bundle of blankets that are too big for her, a wistful and curious stare. The light of the hallway outlines her form and it's too dark in the main room. However, the moment she adjusts to the lighting (which is unreasonably fast), her features twist into surprise.

Hurriedly, she drops to his side. She's asking him what's wrong and what happened but he's too dismayed to answer. He tries to turn away from her gaze to rebuild that wall again, but she grabs hold of the side of his face, asking him questions all over again.

"Answer me," she pleads quietly, firmly, just like he's used to hearing.

He clears his throat and shakes his head. His lame excuse: "I'm tired. You should go ba—"

"Don't lie."

He closes his eyes and prepares to lie to her again.

"Is it me?"

The question holds much more than those three words and he finds himself looking directly at her. And, of course she's completely serious. Her hand trails down his neck, to his shoulder and she draws him near. He freezes and doesn't respond when she embraces him .

"Yeah," she whispers, "it's a first for me too."

The question leaves him before he can stop it, "What is?"

Giving a small laugh, she breathes out, "Hugging."

Moments later, he wraps his arms around her blanket-covered waist, burying his face into her neck.

(_And that unseen ribbon that has always embraced her delicately snakes around him as well_.)

(_Fifteen minutes later, Isshin arrives. But, by then, Uyruu's giving a glass of water to Rukia like he said he would_.)

—

The last time she feels left out, she's telling him she does.

The clouds are still stained with gray tones and the winds have a bitter cold bite, so she invites him inside. Yuzo is making dinner again, she tells him. The other sister, Karin, welcomes him with a nod and offers him a spot at the table. The two of them are left alone, quiet and comfortable. She stares ahead of her, eyes slightly narrowed with thought.

And then she's sighing out, "Aren't you going to ask where he is?"

"I assume he's with Urahara," he replies softly.

"Ichigo and his stupid quest to become greater," she murmurs with a spiteful smile, "He doesn't realize we already see him as king."

He doesn't answer and she appreciates that. Her mind is filled with images of Ichigo—always there, fighting for the better side. She understands, as much as she hates to say it; she understands why he must strive to gain power and share it. He's bound by feelings of protecting friends and family, extinguishing his hollow.

Normally, she'd be able to speak with him, tell him he needs to take it slow. But, she realizes he doesn't even give her the _time of day_ to say anything. No more is the Ichigo they all know, for he has strode away from their lives. Rukia wonders if he thinks of them—Karin and Yuzo, his father and even her. For someone to search for the strength to protect his loved ones, he's sure not doing a great job tending to them at all.

"I've been left behind," Rukia says, and adds, "Again, he has forgotten me."

Closing her eyes, she feels him take her hand and she squeezes it. (_Just to make sure he's there_.)

—

The last time he thinks he has no chance, Orihime laughs at him.

Well.

Not _at_ him.

But close enough. As he walks away from another battle, battered and bruised, he looks up to see her there. She stands, quietly and her eyes soften just a little more. Hands unfold and gesture for him to come near, so he obeys as she begins to heal him.

It strikes him odd; how many times has he been here? He wonders if he should count that as a blessing, rather than a burden. This is his life, really, and—

"You're still alive."

Orihime's voice is more solemn and grave than normal and he turns to meet her gaze. For a moment, he thinks that he spots an older her, a wiser Orihime who knows more than they give her credit for (_too late_). And he's realized that she's changed. They all have changed over this small amount of time, just within two years. They've grown and they've seen too much. Orihime's smiles have grown dimmer in time and her hands strain every once in awhile.

And, yeah. He may be alive, but if you ask him, he's just happy they're all still alive.

He can't really answer her properly, so he offers the most authentic smile he can muster, as crusted blood covers his lips.

"And since you're still alive," she wipes the blood from his eyes and the sweat from his forehead, "you've been given another chance to tell Rukia how you feel."

He's not embarrassed. It's more like shock. Really, Ishida should get used to her sudden comments. Though she appears so naive, through time she has come to know people and their thoughts. He wonders what life would be like now if he still loved her the way he did back then. Maybe she would have figured it out and understood as she grew. But things are certainly different now and that kind of scares him.

"I..." he doesn't know how to say it very well and it comes out as a sentence of disjointed words, "I don't think...it'll work...at all. I'm not...what she wants."

And she begins laughing. Ishida immediately takes defense and tenses at the action. Orihime chuckles and covers her mouth with some ill-humor he will never understand. She opens one eye and spots his rather distrustful face. Sighing, she ceases, though keeps the quiet smile.

Orihime holds his paled cheek with her hand and whispers, "Supermen and gentlemen are the same thing. And they all get the girl one way or another."

Ishida thinks he may understand this time, but he doubts her words. It's the story of his life, he's not the—

"Uyruu," she says sharply, bringing his full attention to her. She grins and helps him up from the cement ground, "In my book, you are a hero."

He still doesn't think so.

"Why don't you find out who you are in Rukia's?"

Well. He just might.

—

The last time she swears off blushing, she realizes it's no use.

He comes by to see her and Ichigo often (_or, really, just her, but that's okay_) and it becomes a weekly occurrence. She begins to grow used to it, looking forward to the visits and, okay, maybe that scares her just a little bit. But the moment he steps through the door, her worry falls from her shoulders and onto the floor as he greets her kindly. And then, the weight of shyness overtakes her and her face grows warm with the unwelcome red. Why? _He's_ coming to see _her_. That never happens.

Something hidden matures and strengthens between them each time they stand before each other. It thrives in colors of that invisible ribbon as she stares forward at his soft features. And she likes this something, whatever it may turn out to be. Because, she figures, there's no stopping it.

Today, she hears the knock at the door and before she knows it, Karin's yelling up the stairs, telling her he's here. Anxiously, Rukia jumps from Ichigo's bed (which has easily become hers, for he's hardly home now) and is running down to meet him. She stops short when she approaches the scene.

There's woman in his arms.

To come with an uninvited woman to this house? So, yeah, that kind of pisses her off.

"Rukia," he breathes out and she's a bit happy when he approaches her without the woman there, "Are you up for dinner?"

She peers over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at him when the rather attractive woman waves.

Suddenly, he claps his hands together and places a hand on her back, leading her to the stairs, "Great!" he says a bit enthusiastically, "Let's find an outfit."

Rukia glances over to see Karin and Yuzo giving bewildered looks. She's sure she has a matching one.

When they get to Ichigo's room and she closes the door, he explains quickly, "Father thought it'd be good for the image if I brought a pretty date to the festival he's hosting tonight."

"And the reason you showed up with her _here_ is because...?" She's so not letting this go.

He looks at her sheepishly. "Maybe because I thought you'd think of a way to get me out of it."

Rukia's not fooled easily. "What you want me to fake your death or something," she asks dryly. "Fool, I'm not going along with this just so you can skip an important celebration."

"It's not exactly a celebration," Uryuu quietly corrects her and steps closer, "And I will still attend. I simply wish to stay away from...her."

Rukia pretends to think it over. But, in the process, she gets an idea. Casting a glance over the room, he frowns.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yes."

He doesn't reply and figures he won't even bother. When she comes across what she has been searching for, Rukia turns back to him and tells him to close his eyes. Sighing, he listens.

Seconds later, the whole block heard his surprised cry.

And hours later, she's latching on to his arm, excitedly gazing at the many types of booths at the festival. A bit annoyed, he pretends not to notice so that he won't have to buy her anything (but, she's going to get it, whether he likes or not, she decides). The crowd is big and people pass them by without a second thought but she's fine as long as he keeps his arm securely around her waist.

Sighing, he comments, "You didn't have to truly hit me."

Absentmindedly, she pats his shoulder, "You're fine. It would take away from the reaction—your girlfriend seemed to buy it."

"That's because it was real," he grunts out, still bruised he allowed her do such an offense.

"All the better," she says and points to the booth full of chappy-shaped chocolates, "Look, Uyruu!"

She knows he tries, honestly tries, but he complies and gazes in the general direction. Rukia smiles victoriously as he nods with defeat. When he buys her the chocolates, she stuffs one his his mouth. He spits it right back out, giving her a dull looks when she laughs.

The next day, he visits her again and takes her hand, leading her out the doorway. She lets him and she finds it odd how easily her hand fits within his.

Two minutes later, they're standing before a small apartment complex. He beckons her to follow, so she does. Through the hallways and into one of the apartments. It's hollow and empty inside and smells of drying paint. However, he tells her to look in the kitchen. As she glances over to the counters, there is a box. Opening it, she finds a neatly made blue dress.

She smiles, "Why did you bring me here?"

"It's my new home," says Uyruu quietly.

Visits seem silly to her now.

(Okay, so she blushed too, but it's all right, he didn't seem to notice.)

—

The last time he comes by to see her at Ichigo's, she's ready to leave.

He holds the single box in his arms, waiting for her to finish her good-byes.

"But, Rukia-nee, you're going, you're leaving us."

"No, no, I'm just moments away and I said I'm coming over for dinner every night."

Karin sighs loudly and pats her sister on the back. "We'll be just fine. Besides, what you need to be worrying about is Ichigo when he actually finds out about all this."

Ishida's not looking forward to that. He has a plan, however. He masked the apartment with a spell he learned not too long ago; that way, it'll take Ichigo longer to sense their reistu, if at all. But, of course, he's delaying the inevitable. Ichigo will find them one way or another and when that time comes, Ishida will have to be ready for an epically well-drawn out fight of his lifetime.

But, suddenly, Rukia snorts and waves it off.

"If he wanted me to stay here, he should have told me. Not ignore his family."

Yuzo makes a sad sound and Rukia embraces her one last time.

And then they're off. When they get there, Ishida says with a smirk, "Big move, huh?"

Rukia takes the chappy bunny from the box and giggles. "Certainly. And I'm so tired. You?"

He nods as he places the box of her belongings in her room.


	6. please go away

That fight happened sooner than he would have liked.

They were eating lunch in the small living room when, suddenly, Ichigo tears open the door (very literally) and began attacking Ishida. Rukia shouts for him to stop but Ichigo's already in shinigami form and throwing his sword in every direction Ishida runs off to. In order to avoid any more damage to the apartment, he jumps out the nearest window, Ichigo following a milli-second later.

Rukia huffs and walks slowly down the hallways, down the stairs and onto the street to watch the fools, presumably. Ishida has no clue what she plans to do, since she's never been one to do _nothing_.

And, okay, could Ichigo lay off the punches to his jaw for _one_ second? He needs to actually see, y'know.

Oh, and the funniest part? Rukia has only been staying with him for one day. Meaning: someone told. Ishida's going to be hunting whoever spilled the beans to Ichigo. This is ridiculous.

He shoots at the now-hollified Ichigo, and when he dodges it, Ishida takes the chance and flashsteps away. Yeah, that doesn't work. Ichigo has him by the neck within seconds.

"Damn."

Ichigo holds him against the apartment complex's wall, making a pretty good indent of his form. Ishida groans...he's going to need Orihime to heal him later, pride aside. He kicks his legs up and manages to get the young shinigami in the face. The opportunity won't last long, so Uryuu whips out some spells and locks Ichigo into a bind.

"Would you _calm down_?" he screams at the boy.

Ichigo's mask finally dissipates into the air to reveal a very pissed off expression. "Hell no! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Before Uryuu can ask him the same question (of course, he knows the answer to that one...he must've been dropped as a baby or something), Ichigo breaks the bind and is, again, wringing Ishida's neck.

Between chokes, "Stop...we...c-can...talk—about...th-this...!"

"ICHIGO!"

Said boy pauses to frown incredulously over his shoulder. "_Dad_?"

The reply is a swift blast of energy to the head and Ichigo is promptly thrown off Ishida's now-hyperventilating body.

"What the hell?"

Rukia, along with the Kurosaki twins, tackle Ichigo before he can get up again.

Karin looks over her shoulder to Ishida, "Run, Ishida-kun!"

Uh, hell yeah, he's gonna run. Don't judge him. There's no way he's going to negotiate with a homicidal Ichigo.

When he's halfway down the block, he hears Isshin and Rukia yell at the cornered boy. Heh, serves him right.

Now, if Uryuu could only stop his continuing blood loss...

—

Rukia sits calmly at the table, sipping her soup quietly and eyes closed. Across from her, Karin avoids eye contact with anyone, in fear she'll have to speak. Yuzu, herself, has trouble eating at all, seeing that her whole family was deathly silent, including her father, who is unusually serious. And Ichigo...well, he can't stop glaring at his soup.

She thought it was a bad idea to spend dinner here tonight, but Yuzu had reminded her of Rukia's promise. So, here she is. Really, she doesn't mind all that much. It's not like Ichigo is going to blow up in _her_ face. He's not stupid enough to blame this all on her. Ichigo ignored his family and this is the consequence. Besides, she thinks that if he's going to start ranting about something tonight, it's going to be about the newest discovery in his life: Isshin's a shinigami (not that big of a shocker to her, really—Isshin shared that with her after the months Ichigo kept leaving them). No one has spoken since dinner started and no one has addressed any of the problems.

Abruptly, a bowl clashes against the surface of the table, shattering both the silence and bowl. Everyone's eyes turn to Ichigo, who glares at the woman next to him.

"_Ishida_?" he hisses at her with mild accusation and an incredulous tone. "Out of everyone else, you picked _Ishida_?"

Okay...so she was wrong. He _is_ going to blow up in her face. Maybe that's fair—he did manage to send Ishida to the hospital (they found him passed out on the sidewalk about three miles from the apartment).

And, yeah, his anger makes her even more irritated. But she doesn't want to explain things to him and she especially doesn't want to _talk_ about her relationship with Uryuu. To her, it's still up in air. Shouldn't these relationships be filled with kisses and light touches? Yeah, that's not exactly happening. But she figures since _he's_ Ishida Uryuu (_accomplished Quincy, lonely son, just human_) and _she's_ Kuchiki Rukia (_street rat, worn down, always left behind_), those things don't apply just yet. If they're even heading in the direction in romance, that is. So, she's not exactly going to spill her emotions out to Ichigo, who has apparently lost interest a long time ago. (She scoffs. But _now_ he's interested.)

Rukia snorts and turns back to her food. "Clean up the mess you've made on the table, Ichigo. Yuzu shouldn't have to do everything for you."

The bowl from her hands is suddenly thrown from her grasp and is spilt all over the floor feet away from them. She stands instantly, a livid expression upon her features. Just as quick as she did, Isshin is up, fist clenched at his sides.

"Ichigo, sit down," came the low and dangerous warning.

But Ichigo doesn't do all too well with warnings. (Ever.)

His stare at Rukia is unwavering and he ignores when his father repeats the command or when his sister begs him to stop. Rukia knows this because she's doing the same exact thing. They've always been able to forget everyone from their surroundings; she's just sorry it's happening like this.

"You're being foolish."

He narrows his eyes. "Is that all I am to you?"

Rukia frowns. No, it's not like that...

"Some _foolish human_?"

"Stop this."

"Wonder what Ishida will be in a few weeks," Ichigo snarls and she's just so tired of his words. "Foolish Quincy? He's human too."

"That has nothing to do with this," she defends, "You've left us and this is what's happened."

His eyes still on her, he throws down his chair, his voice matching the large noise, "It's has _everything_ to do with this!"

There's one fleeting moment when Rukia thinks she knows exactly what this is about. But that's...impossible. To know Ichigo has taken the _life_ out of her in the past and she's just so sick of waiting for him to know her _back_. She's got other things on her agenda. And she's back to being angry.

"Ishida is a friend," and back to denial, apparently.

He snorts. "And I'm sure that's what'd he say too."

"He would," Rukia states and turns to leave. "I don't know why I'm doing this with you."

Ichigo opens his mouth, but Isshin cuts him off.

"You've done _enough_, Ichigo. Stop this at once."

"I've done enough?" Ichigo glares dangerously at his father. "Who has been keeping the secret of being a shinigami for all these years? Who has been playing the fool while I began on my own, thinking _I_ was responsible for mom's death."

Everything in the room comes to a halt. Yuzu covers her mouth and Karin watches with widened eyes. The two men stand ridged, forever exchanging glares.

_Slap!_

Eyes widened and an unbelieving stare, Ichigo holds the side of his face from the impact of her hand. A disgusted look upon her face, Rukia points a finger at him.

"He's done _everything_ for this family. And you know it."

With that, she takes Yuzu's hand and ushers Karin to follow. They leave out the door, leaving the two men in the house.

—

"Ouch."

He sees Rukia smirk slightly with amusement as he feigned pain in an attempt to keep her away. Her hands work at the bandage again as she bends over his body to adjust the cloth. "That did not sound very convincing."

Ishida sighs quietly, still sitting on the chair. He allows her to fix the bandages, seeing he did not do a very good job at it earlier today. Orihime managed to heal the wounds enough for him to walk around, but he stopped her when the powers became unnecessary. He always hated wasting her abilities on him, epically when he knew he could have prevented those wounds (well...if he _had_ bought a ticket to some country across the world so that Ichigo couldn't find him, then maybe it would not have happened).

It's the first time he realizes her hands are so small and dainty, _unfit_ for a shinigami. Part of him is amazed she's even accepted living here with him as she serves as the town's supervising shinigami. But, mostly, the other part of him is surprised that only two years ago, he had the utmost hatred for her kind. Uryuu wants to pretend that she's totally different from the rest of them; that Rukia stands out from all the other shinigami and that's why he's fallen for her. But he knows it's much more than that and she's somehow convinced him these soul reapers aren't all dark beings with murderous intent.

She's done and stands straight. Her hands fall to her sides, skimming the side of his face in the process. Uryuu hides the shiver that overtakes him as her skin touching his.

"How long will the little ones stay here?" he asks, trying to forget the contact.

Rukia's eyes unconsciously turn to her room, where Karin and Yuzu sleep soundly behind the closed door. "For the night, more in likely. If I still know Ichigo," he knows she does, "he'll go somewhere to cool off. I don't ever want them in the same room with their brother when he is like that."

He nods and frowns. He'll have to sleep on the floor in the main room tonight. That's fine, he thinks.

"Oh, and they're _fourteen_ years old, you know," she says smiling. And then adds, sighing, "Not so little anymore."

"I suppose we all have to grow up sometime."

Her eyes glaze over and he knows exactly what she's thinking. Taking her hand, he pulls her down to the chair next to him. Masking the foreboding thought himself, Uryuu allows his eyes to soften just a little and tell her, "We'll be here, as long as you believe it."

She snorts and he can't be sure that came out of his mouth either, "You make it sound as if I will go crazy once you all are...gone."

Releasing her hand, he looks away, closing his eyes. It sounds selfish, but he's grateful he is only a Quincy. With a normal life span of a human, he has no need to worry to see others die around him of old age. She's established so many strong relationships here and he knows that will come back to hurt her. Suddenly, he feels like the bad guy.

He hopes this relationship is temporary, for her sake.

"Besides..." her cool voice brings him back. "Haven't you noticed? Ichigo hasn't seemed to aged a day...he still looks fifteen. And you...and Orihime..."

He frowns at her words. She waves her hand.

"Forget it," she fakes a smile and he _hates_ it, "Maybe I am loosing my sanity already. I just want to think that."

Standing, he places a hand on her shoulder as she rises with him, "You should go to sleep."

"Yeah," she heads to her room and quietly slips in, returning with a blanket. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

Sighing, he nods. "It'll be best."

She stays standing in the room and he guesses she's waiting for something.

"What's that matter?"

Rukia tilts her head the side, blinking innocently. "You should rest, shouldn't you?"

He wants to smile at her but chooses that will probably give her the wrong impression. Instead, he bows his head and hides the small smirk that manages to slip onto his lips. Taking the blanket from her, he lies it on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Uryuu looks up, just a little confused by her inquiry. "Sleeping."

Her lips purse. "You're the one going to school. Sleep in your own bed, Uryuu."

"And let you sleep on the floor...?"

She nods, and he thinks she actually _believes_ he'll get up and listen to her. He looks appalled.

"Rukia, that's _not_ happening."

Instantly, she frowns and crosses her arms. "And why not?"

He's aghast she even has to ask. "My bed should be good enough for you."

And for about twenty minutes, they fight about who should sleep on the floor.

Until, "I'm gonna _freaking_ _kill_ the both of you if I can't get to sleep tonight!"

They both blink at Karin's threat that came behind Rukia's closed door.

And then they turn to each other.

He points to his bedroom door defiantly.

She narrows her eyes and whips around, silently complying. She slams the door, though. Sighing, he lies back on the cold wood floor and stares at the ceiling. Soon enough, he falls asleep.

(_Later that night, he feels a body curl next to him, but it's comfortable, so he doesn't really think much about_.)

—x—


	7. we want to

"Rukia...?"

She blinks awake, a habit she's grown used to over the years of being a shinigami. Looking up, her eyes catch the wide-eyed Ishida, lying besides her. Blinking tiredly, she sighs, remembering there are things to be done today.

Wait. What? She looks around and sets her bearings, her gaze landing back upon Uryuu, who seems at a loss for the moment.

Oh, yes, she came out here to sleep on the floor. Rukia suppresses a smile as she observes the look on his face. She hadn't meant to scare him, only prove she was able to sleep on a damn floor too.

"What's going on?"

Which he has a problem with, apparently.

(Well, all right, she'd have a problem with it too, but does he has to act as if it's the end of the world?)

"Oh, shh, I want to sleep," she turns her back to him and covers herself with the small blanket.

Actually, she's nowhere near sleep now. His facial expression is burned into her mind and she, once again, as to keep from letting it become apparent she finds amusement in all of this. She understands his..._distress_, however they were merely sleeping on the floor together, not even touching. (Okay, she takes that back; Rukia thinks she remembers something holding her in the night, but it's not _that_ bad. He probably just curled up against her, that's it.) Her intentions weren't entirely wrong—Rukia simply wished for him not to sleep on the floor and she managed to find a win-win situation. Or is that considered lose-lose? Rukia doesn't really care, frankly. All that it comes down to is that she's trying to suffocate herself with the small blanket to stop her giggles.

Shuffling is heard and he's getting up. His footsteps follow to the bedroom and he comes out minutes later. Rukia assumes he's going to school, regardless of his injuries. Part of her wishes to tell him to rest, but she's not stupid enough to warn him of that. He's going to refuse it anyway. All she can do is wait for him to come back so that she redo the bandages. She smiles. The thought of his stubbornness rivals a captain's.

"I'll come back after school," he says tightly.

She sighs and flips over the blanket to watch him leave. "See you," but he's already gone. It's his embarrassment that keeps him from looking at her and now he's probably running down the hallways to get the furthest away from her as possible. It's laughable, but, in a way, she finds it adorable.

"Rukia?"

Said shinigami looks up from the floor and stares at the small frame of Karin in the bedroom doorway, looking expectant and curious. Raven hair in spider-webs over her eyes and wrinkled clothes cover her form.

"Is something wrong?"

The young girl frowns and averts her eyes to study the room. "No...I don't think so."

Rukia stands and begins towards the small kitchen. "I'm not exactly sure if there's food in here yet, but I guess you could make breakfast if you—wait. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Karin stares at her incredulously. "I don't think so. Not going. Yuzu can get there in time—she's already getting into what she had on yesterday."

Rukia frowns. "She can use one of my dresses."

Nodding, she peeks inside the other room and informs her sister.

With a small sigh, Rukia leans against the counter, folding her arms. Things are getting so out of control; she's tired of tension, rules and being forgotten. Most of all, she's tired of pretending.

Maybe, if she would have followed Ichigo everywhere, if she showed him she could have cared just a little bit more, things would have been different. Maybe he would have stayed, allowing her to guide him through his journey of a shinigami, offering her small smiles along the way. It sounds like a romantic, attracting life. But she realizes that it has nothing right within it. She'll never be able to tell him all those things, tell her what she desires (she's afraid he already knows).

This relationship with Uyruu started out innocent enough, she had thought. Until now. And the second Ichigo doesn't like something, her world seems to crumble down with every emotion he feels. Fearing she'll never have a connection like that with Uyruu, Rukia has shut off everything to him. As she realizes this, she knows Uyruu has at least _tried_.

"Bye, Rukia-nee!"

Rukia blinks, puts on a fake smile and waves at Yuzu as she and her sister leave.

"I'll be back," Karin explains, "I just want to make sure she gets there safe."

When she returns, Rukia has found tempora in the refrigerator.

"Is that sanitary?"

"I don't know," Rukia is unsure herself, "Is it?"

"I guess if we get sick, we'll just go see my dad," Karin takes some of it and stuffs it in her mouth. "What are we going to do?"

She may not say it, but Rukia likes how Karin included her so easily in that last question. Taking a small parcel of the food, she stares outside the window and sighs.

"I may go see Urahara."

A groan emits from her mouth. "I'm taking a day off from school and you want to see that creepy hat and clogs?"

"I want to know where your brother has been for the past few days."

"_Months_," Karin corrects under her breath and plops down on the floor. Something catches her eye and she gestures for Rukia to come over. "What's in that container?"

It's not _too_ large of a plastic box, its height reaching Rukia's mid-thigh. The two of them stare at the white container questionably for a few seconds until Rukia ventures to pick up the lid. Eagerly, they peer inside it.

"Whoa."

—

_pitter, drip_

—

"Yo, Ishida."

Uyruu resists the urge to ignore Renji but the pencil poking his forearm is getting annoying. He whips to his right, takes the pencil and snaps it with a satisfying smile. Masking his content, Uyruu looks expectantly to the shinigami-in-disguise.

"Is there something you wanted, Abarai?"

Uyruu ignores the looks of horror of the other classmates.

Renji throws the broken pencil over his shoulder (which _accidentally_ hits Ikkaku on the forehead). "Is there any reason why Ichigo is glaring at every living thing?"

"Don't you know?" the Quincy turns his attention back to his book. "He's always had some grudge against the world."

"But it didn't escape my notice that he's spending more time than usual to try killing you with his eyes."

The young man shrugs and doesn't respond.

"Does it have something to do with Rukia?"

Uyruu narrows his eyes in annoyance. Why the hell did everyone suspect Rukia was always the root of the problem between him and Ichigo? Shouldn't their first thought be the fact that Ichigo's just a dumbass in the first place? Uyruu considers this. It probably _is_ their first thought...

"Why would you say that?" because he really wants to know.

"Rukia said she's moving to another location."

"It's only a few blocks away."

Renji smirks and Uyruu can't believe he's used up his communication skills of the week on confessing the truth.

"So she moved in with you?"

"I didn't say that."

"But how would you know?"

"I wouldn't!"

"Abarai-san, Ishida-san, do I have to move you two?" their sensei eyes them dangerously.

After she turns her back, Uyruu throws the other half of the broken pencil at Renji's eyeball.

(Renji ends up at the nurse and detention for the injury and also letting out a string of curses the whole time in pain.)

Later, when he's on his way home (_home...he likes that word, actually; he's never called a place home before and he wonders why now_), Uyruu thinks of how complicated things are going.

How could things get so messed up? It hasn't been so bad since the beginning, since he found Rukia and Ichigo in the first place. After that, Ichigo seemed to have given him pity (_disgusting_) for his grandfather's loss and being the last Quincy. Now he's looking over his shoulder for the same orange-headed boy in fear he'll ambush him.

There's not too much he can do about it either. He knows he'll half to let go sometime. Rukia cannot stay here forever (_he_ can't stay here forever) and their relationship will end one of these days. But he can't help it as he sees Rukia and can only look forward to spending time with her. It was like this with Orihime. But, now, he knows there's a little bit of something more coming from the other side. She's willing to go through with this and he's feels as if he's cheating her somehow; to put so much effort in a relationship that is doomed to break in some way or another can only bring about guilt in his heart.

When she had come with her two 'sisters', he had known exactly what to do. Interestingly enough, the both of them acted as if they knew what they were doing. Rukia led the girls to her room and he gathered two big t-shirts and pants for them to sleep in. By then, he had set out to buy some food as Rukia had a little chat with the two (he believes the girls mostly spoke about their troubles, rather than Rukia). Tempora and water was all he bought and when he came back, Rukia emerged from the room and she dressed his wounds, after explaining the situation.

He sighs, head the sky. It's not raining today, but it will tonight.

As Uyruu opens the door, he finds things (specifically, his fabrics, pin cushions and possibly stray needles, sewing materials) sprawled across the floor, along with three very surprised girls. He pauses, hand still on the doorknob as he feels his eye twitch.

Yuzu offers a timid smile. "I'm very sorry, Ishida-kun, but we got carried away."

"Who...?" he turns to the raven-haired girls, who seem a bit tight-lipped. "Why are you into my things?"

Rukia begins to put on her feigned pouts and post-sad story, but he coughs loudly and glares. Defeated, she stands and walks over to him. He ignores the familiar excitement of her presence.

"We were...at a loss of what to do, so we decided on sewing."

Observing the embroidery circles, small sewing needles, his now cut-up-beyond-repair fabrics, and their bandaged fingertips, he lets out a small laugh.

"You were _bored_, Rukia?"

Blushing, she averts her eyes. "Well...not exactly. But something _close_, yes."

Another chuckle escapes his lips. She'll never loose her sense of wonder; he thinks that's such a good thing, considering she's (_hopefully_) got a long way to go. Taking her hand softly in his, he leads her down to the floor, where the two other sisters are and he picks up a needle closest to him.

"So, what are we making?"

Karin smirks and Yuzu lets out a squeal, explaining how she's always desired a western dress, with frills and poofy sleeves. He smiles at her enthusiasm and Karin says she wouldn't mind an outfit either.

Suddenly, there's a weight on his shoulder and he glances down to see Rukia resting her head against him, a slight smile upon her lips. She squeezes his hand, and he feels reassured all over again that maybe this _could_ work.

(_They all end up sleeping on the floor tonight, fabrics and materials for blankets; the two girls cuddled between the both of them_.)

—x—


	8. come out

Isshin comes to get the girls the next morning, their break off school. Rukia gathers their newly sewn clothes (_they're marvelous, she thinks, because, wow, Ishida makes the best of the best_) and he takes it from her with a curious glance. She explains and he smiles silently.

"Not sure if I should be asking, but--"

"Ichigo's staying at his friend's house now," he sighs out, running his free hand through his black hair, "It's not permanent. We'll have to work things out. However, Karin and Yuzu should be fine at the house."

Rukia nods, a faraway look in her eyes. "I take it the two of you aren't really speaking."

Isshin lets out a laugh, but she doesn't like it because it's hollow and sad (_so unlike him_). "When you left, he yelled and ran right to his room. Since then, he's only used a note to tell me he's staying with Sado."

There's silence between; it's mutual.

"I'll tell them you're here," she says quietly, heading to the bedroom.

* * *

**--x--**

* * *

Ishida emerges from his bedroom, putting away the rest of the sewing materials. Pausing at the sight of her, he tries to catch her eye but she doesn't notice and walks to the girls inside the other room. A breath escapes him, as he realizes something has changed within her this morning.

Someone grunts to get his attention, and he suddenly figures out what's got Rukia bothered. Isshin furrows his brows ever-so slightly at Ishida and the young man can only blink in surprise. He hasn't ever had a conversation with the older Kurosaki, and, to be honest, he's never thought he would.

"So...this is the boy who threw himself in the middle of all this trouble," the older man leans against the doorframe, burly arms folded across his chest.

Ishida bows respectfully. "Kurosaki-san," raising his eyes to him, "It's simply from one problem to the other, when Ichigo is present."

Isshin laughs at that and Ishida feels tension lift from his shoulders. The man had a way with people, he'd have to admit. As opposed to Ichigo, his father had a sense of self, had bearings and understanding.

He sobers quickly, and flickers his eyes over to Rukia's bedroom. Sighing, he stares at Uryuu in the eyes. "Through these few years...it's ironic she has become my daughter." Uryuu stays quiet, despite feeling as if he didn't belong in her world all over again. "Rukia has placed herself in a position where she's a cornerstone within our family."

"I understand, sir."

"No," Isshin murmurs, pushing off the doorframe and sighing again, "You don't understand until you see her in pain. Then it affects every aspect of your life."

Uryuu's not sure if he's ready for that.

* * *

**--x--**

* * *

"What happened?"

Renji glares instantly and turns his face away in bitterness and defense. He covers the bandage over his eye. "Your boyfriend attacked me."

Rukia twitches slightly. "He's not--you know...it's not worth it. Just tell me what happened."

"I got him mad, that's it," Renji sits besides her, watching the gray clouds pass by. "Are you going to tell me why you're out here alone?"

She smiles slightly; it's a sad and tired kind of smile. And she's sure he notices but won't mention it. "I thought I could think things out here."

"Bull shit," he mutters and leans back in the grass, kicking his shoes off. "You're waiting for Ichigo."

At her reaction, she's sure he knows her motives. Closing her eyes, she feels torn at the spoken truth. It's not as if she's willingly putting herself out here to fight with Ichigo, but she can't help but wish this could be over with. The fighting, the rule-breaking, the wrongs are wearing her down and she's sick of it. And maybe, this time, she could talk to him about it.

Renji makes a point and she can't stand that fact. She can only hope Uryuu doesn't know she's here (but, honestly, she knows he'd understand; he'd feel betrayed, but he'd understand). There's a sense of treachery in the air and Rukia feels as if she's done more transgressions than anyone at this point. Perhaps, if she could find all the reasons why this is happening, then she'd know what to do. It seems to be a habit now because all these tiresome movements she makes for everyone else is getting old. Making up with Ichigo is out of her norm, but at least she's trying.

"Rukia, he's special to you. But you've chosen this road with Ishida--"

She can't take this right now. Standing, she shouts down at her childhood friend, "Don't you think I _know_ that!? I've been running all of this through my head for hours. I've lost the familiarity of you, of the girls, of _Byakuya_. My world seems pulled between these two boys who cannot even begin to comprehend how short of time I have with them."

Renji stares back, unabashed, as if her words have no meaning. And, _oh yeah_, that just makes her even angrier.

"Ichigo used to take time," she hugs herself and glances away. Rukia closes her eyes and remembers the two young men. "His strength was shared with everyone. It's gone now. That special bond he had with everyone else. And I'm afraid I'll never have that with him again."

"And Ishida?"

She opens her eyes and a waning smile crosses her lips.

"He doesn't take me for granted."

* * *

**--x--**

* * *

Orihime comes by, ribbons in her hair and a long skirt flowing at her feet. About a year ago, Uryuu would have doubled over and he smiles at the thought as she explains why she's here.

"Urahara-san wants to see us," a hand raises to brush her bangs out of her eyes. Orihime seems a bit on edge and he can only guess it's because she's not a big fan of Urahara these days. "Oh, and Rukia might wish to come."

He nods and then pauses, frowning. "How did you find me? I've barely gotten time to tell everyone where I live."

Orhime's eyes blink, as if caught in something _very_ bad. "Uh...I should go. Have a goo--!"

"Who?"

Her lips tighten, averting her eyes for only a second before she dashes down the hallway in attempt to run away from him. He sighs at the fact she's trying to protect whoever (he's guessing Renji) is spreading the news he and Rukia are living in the same apartment. Groaning, Uryuu figures it's not worth it to run after Orihime.

Taking his coat, the Quincy walks down the rainy streets to the shop. And when he gets there, he's a bit overwhelmed by the fact there's more people there than usual.

Urahara looks over his fan and spots him. "Ishida-kun!" his outburst doesn't last long and he frowns when he finds something wrong. "Where's Rukia?"

Seriously? Is it simply common knowledge now?

Uryuu marches over to the corner and sits down, crossing his arms stubbornly. Yoruichi looks down to the young man and blinks.

"You have Renji to thank," she says grinning.

He throws his head back but cries out when it hits the wall hard.

"All right! Looks like everyone is here...at least all the humans..." Urahara tries yelling above the others. "Well, there's a reason why Ichigo isn't here. I suppose someone will have to pass the message on to him."

Everyone looks pointedly at Uryuu. He knows it's not because they think he will. It's because he's The Reason Ichigo Isn't Here. He takes time to glare at each and every one of them.

"I'll tell him, no problem there," Tatsuki raises her hand briefly and lies back down on the hard wood floor.

"Question!" Chizuru waves her arms dramatically and Urahara nods in her direction. "How long will this take? I've got to get back home soon..."

"Less than five minutes," the blonde answered. "Now...all you are aware of the shinigami powers and how many of you seemed to be affected by that."

There's a series of nodding and agreements around the room.

"Well..." Urahara feigns a sickly nice grin. "You all are gonna live like 'em too!"

"...wait, what?"

"What the hell?!"

"I have _no idea_ what that's supposed to mean!"

And it keeps blowing up from there. Ishida can't blame them, because he's one of the many who are yelling and screaming.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone's eyes turn to Yoruichi, who's fists are curled at her sides. Stepping forward, she calmly informs the room, "All the humans in this room have been affected by the sudden imbalance, that all of you no longer have short lives. You now will have the normal life span of a shinigami."

Tatsuki suddenly gets to her feet. "WHAT! I didn't sign up for this! Who the hell would do this!?"

"Blame Ichigo!" Urahara exclaims, happily. "Now, I have a shop to run and it'd be wonderful if you all left."

* * *

**--x--**

* * *

end part eight.

Enjoy.

EDIT: All right, this site is officially pissing me off. I create little breaks between time spans in this chapter and it _erases _it. For real? Anyway, I hope it's easy to read now. Sorry to those of you who had trouble reading this chapter before.


	9. and play

It doesn't matter when it starts to rain as she sits on the steps of the apartment complex, right outside. She'll continue to wait for as long as it takes. Streams of water flow down her face and soak through her clothes but she thinks it feels all right some how. It doesn't bother her anymore.

Closing her eyes, Rukia remembers things like Kaien's death and entering the world of the living. Starting a life as a shinigami with Renji, Rukia hadn't imagined being thrown around as much as she has. Byakuya taking her in, having Kaien guide her, meeting Ichigo-that was never part of her plan. And, in some ways, she realizes that she's never really had a plan to begin with.

And now Uryuu has come into this strange, beat up life of hers. Rukia thinks that, maybe, she should start expecting things from now on, since she's never tried before. Beginning with a checklist of Things Rukia Should Expect. Hugging herself, she laughs a bit. Yeah, and what should she put? Messing up Relationships. Check. Getting ignored by Ichigo. Check. Getting screwed by life. Check. Sighing, she leans back against the stair step behind her.

She has hope. And that scares Rukia because things are just going to go up in flames in the end. And the worst part is she truly wants this to work out. She doesn't know why or what it is, but being with Uryuu has given her something to live on. There's something shared between them and she likes having that. It was felt in small moments between her and Ichigo, however it is multiplied with Uryuu. So, maybe that's the little reason she has to be with him. She hopes (_wishes, prays with all her heart_) that somehow, some way, they wouldn't be separated by an age difference-a life's difference.

"Rain doesn't suit you."

Rukia thinks that it's probably a bad thing she never heard footsteps come near her. Or even feel a presence. Wrapped within depressing thoughts of sad outcomes, she hadn't even felt a person draw near. But as she stares into saddened amber eyes, Rukia feels as if it doesn't really matter at all.

He towers above her (_like he's always done, always supposed to be there_), fist curled in tension and face distorted in something like suffering. Water from the sky runs down his face, over his skin. She doesn't bother to stand to face him, she'd still be looking up. She figures that it's probably her turn to answer. Maybe he expects it, but knowing him, Rukia knows he's waiting for some sort of reply. A large part of her is torn to get up and walk inside, away from trouble. But she still is so attached to him and Rukia feels he is a part of her that probably will _never_ go away. And, with that, Rukia can find it in her to still love him.

"You only say that because you hate rain."

He nods, unashamed. "I never told you...but I think you've always known."

"What?"

"Since the beginning, you've cleared up my gray skies."

Yeah. She knows. Offering a small smile, she tells him, "I need you too, you know."

Ichigo shifts uncomfortably, averting his eyes for only a second. "For awhile, I've felt the only thing I could do for you was to protect you. That was all I knew and accomplish." He's quiet and she knows now is not a good time to interrupt. "And..." he quietly confesses, "I guess I forgot that protecting you was having you and the others by my side. Not running off and getting stronger."

"Did you?" she asks and when he gives a questioning glance, "Get stronger, I mean."

A small and spiteful laugh escapes from his mouth and he shakes his head. "My hollow will never see the light of day again. But that comes with a price, apparently." He pauses and gazes at her face, brows knit together in suffering. "I learned gaining power means loosing everything else that meant so much to me."

Rukia averts her eyes for a moment. Yes, that's true (_most of the time, sometimes_) because that's where they are now. She'd like to pretend that they could go their separate ways and never feel anything like this again. But the both of them are intertwined into something so deep, she knows it's impossible to never look back. It was unintentional, she knows, for them to love each other and care so much, but it's what they both needed. Of course, he had to go and screw it up.

"Ichigo," she breathes out and she sees him tense just a little bit more, "We've done things to each other that has hurt us in the past."

"Yeah," he closes his eyes and sighs, defeated and she knows exactly what he's thinking.

Folding her hands together, she offers another smile.

"What's one more?"

"Rukia, we can't just igno-"

"Fool!" She stands and hits him on his head. "I'm telling you we _forgive_. Stop believing we can never recover just because you ran off and forgot about us. We are inseparable. And you know this."

Gaping, he watches her with a cross between anger and embarrassment as she rebukes him (again) until he smiles back. Rukia smirks. He's got her point.

"Have you spoken to Isshin?"

And he's back to frowning. "No."

She gives him a look of annoyance. "Was stopping by to see me _planned_?"

"Well," he sighs out, "It's been on my to-do list for weeks. But then this shit with Ishida happened and Dad suddenly becoming a shinigami blew up in my face, and-"

"And you're going to fix it."

He opens his mouth to say something back (_like yelling, or swearing, or both, or maybe just something else_) but they sense someone nearing. Her heart jumps as the lean figure of Uryuu comes closer, wet clothes clinging to his skin. His footsteps are light and quiet and his face is bowed ever-so slightly as he glances between them both.

Ichigo turns his eyes away to the ground and back at Rukia, opening his mouth then closing it again. She knows he wants to say something-much _more_ than yelling at her. But he starts to turn away, ready to leave.

It feels tense around them as Uryuu steps besides her, eyeing Ichigo carefully.

"Ishida."

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes flicker over Rukia's form and he nods slowly, read to walk away. His frown worries her (_but then again, everything he does worries her_) and he doesn't say any more. Rukia hadn't expected him to say anything at all, but she remembers a time when she could tell him it's all right and he'd be just fine. This time it's different. This time...she's the problem.

Slightly bowing her head, she closes her eyes and feels her heart hurt with each second.

"Rukia."

She looks up and finds that, for the first time today, she hasn't spoken to him since last night. His eyes, dark so suddenly and laden with something she's afraid of, gaze strongly upon her face. Alarmed by his appearance, she begins to ask what's happened, but he nods to the inside and gently pushes her towards the direction.

"Please," he whispers, voice rough and tired, "wait for me in there. I'll be just a second."

Shaking her head, Rukia refuses. "Not now. Don't fight now."

He leans forward, as if to whisper her in her ear and she wipes his wet hair out of his face. Frowning slightly, he closes his eyes, like a pain had been inflicted upon him. She doesn't withdraw, however she feels Ichigo's discomfort.

"Why must you be so difficult at these times," he says quietly, muttering more to himself than Rukia.

"Don't be long," she tells him and retreats to the inside.

Down the hallways and up the stairs, she enters the empty apartment. She breathes in the scent of the two them. It strikes her that it's the first time she's thought of a place _home_. The first time she's had time to think about it.

Rain hits against the window and Rukia turns her attention to the outside. Looking down at them, standing in the rain on the sidewalk, she wonders if this means that this storm may pass at last. That maybe arguments can be settled out. The two of them speak in normal conversation, she can tell. They aren't yelling, at least and she has a little bit more hope.

Ichigo suddenly turns away. And with one lasting look to where she stands, he walks down the sidewalk alone. She watches as Uryuu moves to go inside, tense.

Waiting near the window, Rukia feels anxious for reasons she can't explain. There's the fact that she _still_ doesn't know what she's doing here. Then there's how they're _ever_ going to figure this out. And as he walks through the door slowly and gazes into her eyes, she finds they've still got time to work this through.

He gives a hint of a smile and beckons for her to come near. When she does, he embraces her firmly, wet clothes against each other and water falling off their skin. Closing her eyes tightly, Rukia murmurs it will be all right and they'll be just fine. He chuckles lightly, burying his face in her hair.

And with the rain falling from the outside, he whispers, "Stay with me. Please."

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

_rain, rain_  
_go away_  
_come again_  
_another day_

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

He's never felt so numb in his life after that visit with Urahara. Torn between feelings of joy and fear, Uryuu fell into a pit of _no feeling_, no sensation. Live a life like the shinigami? Impossible. How could this happen to him? To all of them? He still didn't know how to feel.

And it didn't get better when he saw Ichigo standing next to Rukia outside the apartment. Her face, so peaceful and soft, had stared up to the red head. The expression seemed to familiar because she had glanced at Ichigo that way so many times before everything seemed to crash down. A spark of jealously arose in Uryuu's chest but it died as the numbness took over again and he couldn't put up a fight.

When Rukia went inside, Uryuu listened to Ichigo tell him it's fine now. With pained and tired eyes, Ichigo assured him, "She's yours now."

Uryuu glanced at him with suspicion and weariness. The shinigami bowed his head and sighed.

"It wouldn't matter if I fought all my life," a suffering breath escaped his lips.

The Quincy thought about battles and horrible pain they've endured but it hurt when he realized that there has always been _another man_ fighting _for her_. Uryuu never believed that this would have happened in such a painful way. Nothing came free.

"Rukia has always walked on dangerous grounds all her life," Ichigo continued and looked at him directly in the eye. "But she has someone who will stay besides her all the way now. And...That's something I've always wanted."

"Are you going to continue to fight for this?" Uryuu questioned, afraid of the answer. He felt as if he had torn a piece of Ichigo away, as if he ripped the one thing that stood him up away from his grasp.

In a way that was so _un-Ichigo_, he shook his head and sighed, defeated. "No matter what you say, Ishida, I know you. And I know...you'll do anything to keep everyone all right. Including Rukia."

Turning away, Ichigo glanced up to the window, where Uryuu knew Rukia was looking, and began walking down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. With that, Uryuu started to feel belated emotions flood through him.

The second he opens the door, Uryuu embraces her. There's so many _what-if's_ and _how's_, but he knows she's strong enough to get through this. He knows _he's_ strong enough. And despite already knowing the answer, he asks her:

"Stay with me. Please."

"Yes."

He sighs out, tired so suddenly and leaning against her. She holds him close and leads him to the bedroom. Quietly, his body hits the bed and he pulls her next to him, placing his arms around her waist. She says something about being too cold and they're clothes are too wet, but Uryuu pulls the covers over them, ignoring the protests.

When sleep creeps onto him, he feels her take his glasses off his face and gently lays them on the night table. Drowsily, he opens his eyes and manages to see her smile sheepishly. His arms tighten around her just a little bit more and he buries his face into her neck.

Nervously, he wonders if he should tell her about what happened today. He'll live like her, live _with_ her. Only chances of dying like a regular shinigami will keep them apart. But, if he can help it, she's staying with him for as long as he can. There are still doubts in his mind, however. Uryuu worries that maybe this new condition is temporary, that it will wear off in time. After all, he is a Quincy. There's reality rule breaking wherever he goes (along with Ichigo, but he won't go there). It's terrifying and thrilling all at once because, this time, there's a chance for them.

The news finally hits him. The one true problem between them has been taken away. What's there to argue about now? What's keeping them from truly entering this relationship? Uryuu sighs quietly. She's always been one step ahead of him with everything. A goal that seemed so far away for him was grasped by her hands right in front of him. And, at this moment, they hold it together. So, maybe Orihime was right before: gentleman can get the girl in the end. He plans on thanking her later for giving him the confidence to go through with this (and maybe Urahara and his genius...sometime). Things are falling into place so suddenly and that's okay with him.

There's still silence between them but he knows she's not asleep yet. Pulling away he squints his eyes to see her better. She smiles.

"Listen," she says in a hushed tone, "the rain has stopped."

Knowing there's plenty of time to tell her everything else, he _finally_ kisses her lips.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

_rain, rain,_  
_go away,_  
_we want to_  
_come out_  
_and play_

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

_fin._

* * *

The last chapter of this story. And, yes, I did go for a happy ending because I couldn't bright myself to make Uryuu suffer any longer. I mean, could you? Plus, the two hardly got the chance to kiss, so it felt right to end it with that.

A lot of you have followed this story and I thank you for putting up up with it.

By the way, quick question: how many of you went and looked for more IshiRuki fics after reading this one? Have you noticed the lack of them?


End file.
